A Heartless Heartfelt Romance
by PurpleGeekl0l
Summary: Emma sacrifices herself to save the thing she loves the most. Or rather the person she loves the most. CaptianSwan Establish Hook&Emma


I couldn't sleep. My brain wouldn't let me rest. The same thing was just repeating over and over.

Emma is gone.

She was gone. Emma was gone. My entire world had been ripped out from under me. And it was all that bloody Crocodile's fault.

She looked at me, sadness filling her eyes and spilling across her face as she ran to me, trying to stop the Dark One from his deed. But she was too late, as the Dark One's cold, leathery hands plunged into my chest and ripped out my heart. I fell to my knees, my hands flying up to my chest. I felt so empty. So incomplete.

Emma ran past the Dark One and to me, her face flushed red from her tears.

"Killian!" she exclaimed, slumping to the ground in front of me. She wrapped her arms around me and pulled me close to her.

"Hey Love," I said, holding her shaking form to my own.

"Killian please, don't do this. Let him take me! Let him have what he wants!"

"Shhh" I whispered brushing her hair back from her face. "Emma, I'll be ok."

The Dark One's cold eyes glanced up from my glowing heart. He threw his head back with laughter.

"Oh little pirate," his hand clutched my heart. I yelped out in pain, my hand flew to my chest. Tears threatened to spill. It was pure agony.

"Gold! Please, I'll do anything! Just stop. Please stop!" She said, her tears flowing freely now.

"And that my dear is where you are wrong." Gold said, bracing my heart harder. I moaned, my body becoming weak and my vision blurred. My head was swimming through the pain.

"What?" she whispered. Gold laughed and took a few steps towards us.

"You will always do the right thing, Miss Swan. And that will always be your downfall." he leaned to her ear and whispered something. Her eyes widened and her face crumpled.

"What'll it be dearie? His heart?" he said, squeezing mine harder. I felt my body start to give up from the pain, pulling my head further down. Emma pulled my head closer to her chest. I felt her tears fall on my cheek.

"Or will you take the deal?" He said, his voice dripping with insanity blurred through my ears.

Emma looked at me, defeat in her eyes. I felt her hand supporting my head gently pull me to her lips. Her gentle kiss was short. I felt my upper half laid in the grass surrounding us. Emma's warmth left, her comforting hands gone.

"I'll do it." I heard her say. "I'll be the new Dark One"

I wanted to cry out. Scream at her. Tell her to just let me go. Tell her that I wasn't worth it.

I heard Gold's laugh ring through the clearing.

"Excellent choice dearie!" He said. I forced my eyes open. Using the little strength I had left, I pulled myself up to my knees.

"Emma… " I said. Gold handed her my heart. She looked back to me, her beautiful hazel eyes glistening with tears. She knelt down in front of me, holding my heart tenderly in her hand.

I shook my head wildly.

"Swan, please. Let me go, don't do this." I said, sadness cracking through my voice. She smiled and shook her head.

"I can't do that Killian."

"I'm not worth you trading your life" I felt a tear fall. Emma put my heart against my chest.

"Yes you are." She said and pressed my heart into my chest. I gasped. Relief and anguish overwhelmed me. Emma put her forehead to mine.

"I love you" she whispered. I tried to say it back but I was frozen. She stood, turning to Gold, her stance protecting my frozen form.

"He is to never be harmed by our deal." She said, her voice shaking. Gold threw his head back and laughed.

"So long as you agree, and you most certainly have Miss Swan, then I won't do anything other than what I have planned." He said, his hideous smile growing. His eyes glistening with satisfaction.

"Come now, Miss Swan. We have much to prepare and do." He held out his leathery hand. Emma hesitantly took his hand. And with that, a cloud of purple smoke surrounded them.

I felt my body relax and I fell

forward to the grass beneath me.

She was gone.

And it was all for me.

I laid on my left side, my back to where she was supposed to be.

I felt so empty. So alone. I felt lost and confused.

I hadn't felt this way in a long time. And even then, it had never been so intense.

I sat up and swung my legs over my side of the bed. I looked at the clock on the wall opposite of me.

3:45

It had been three days since Emma had disappeared.

I stood and turned to the bed. My heart leaped into my throat. Emma's side was neatly still made. The things on her nightstand were untouched, frozen in the state she had left them. I walked to her side and sunk into the bed. I looked at the few things she had kept on the nightstand. An old lamp, a picture of us, a book and a small box. I picked up the picture and smiled.

It was a picture we had taken on a hike. I hadn't wanted to go because it was physically active. But she had dragged me out with her. We ended up having a lot of fun. The picture was taken after I had fallen into a stream next to our trail. I had fallen because I thought there was a tree behind me and I tried to lean on it. Landed right in the stream, soaking my clothes. Emma burst out laughing. So when she tried to help me up, I pulled her in next to me. We both started to laugh. So Emma reached into her bag and took a picture of us.

I felt a tear fall. It traveled from my cheek to the glass of the frame. I used the hem of my shirt and wiped it off. I gently placed the picture back, careful not to disturb anything else around it. I pulled back my hand and hook. But my hook knocked off the small box.

It fell and the lid fell off, causing the contents to spill. I bent over and picked up what had fallen out.

It was Emma's swan pendant. My breath got caught in my throat. I slowly unclasped the necklace and slipped it around my neck. I held the small charm in my hand.

"I'm going to find you Emma," I whispered.

"And I'm going to make that crocodile pay for what he did.


End file.
